4833583444334400000000
This is my first pasta, please dont hate but tell me how you like it on a scale of 1-10. Prologue hello. my name is tommy. i used to really like minecraft. but after what happened the other day not so much... The Mysterious User i was playing minecraft on my psvita with my 3 friends (lets call them ella, harry, and brian)en i saw this weird figure. i ran towards it, hoping it was a pig so i could get pork. but it wasnt. it looked like another player with glowing red eyes. I did a double-check. all 3 of my friends were still on! there wasnt enough server space for another user! and even if there was, the world was invite only! i pulled out my enchanted diamond sword to kill it, but right when i was about to hit it, it punched me. the punch killed me instantly. i was in hardcore mode, so i couldn't join again! and punching is supposed to do only one dmg! but the worst was still yet to come... Infected the next day, i made a new world with my friends. everything was going fine, until the weird user showed up again! then it talked to us in the chat console! here is the chat log: (btw i'm tommy_duh_train, ellas pterodactylite, and brians IssaMeHerobrian) 4833583444334400000000> Hello, mortals. IssaMeHerobrian> Whaaaa? How did you get in? 4833583444334400000000> I have been trapped in this puny simulation of reality for 6 years! Entering your domain - what do you call it? - "Awesome World" was simple. Today I break out! Oh, and, thanks, Tommy. tommy_duh_train> huh? why are u thanking me? 4833583444334400000000> Because you attempted to slay me. I was cursed to never infect anyone unless they willingly came near. pterodactylite> Wait, infect? U want to infect Tommy? With what? 4833583444334400000000> When the infection finishes him, he will be me. Not mine. Me. IssaMeHerobrian> Wait, how you type italics? 4833583444334400000000> Unimportant. pterodactylite> 4833583444334400000000... That seems like some sort of code... tommy_duh_train> hang on thats hex pterodactylite> Tommy's right! I ran it through a hexadecimal-to-English converter, and I got, without the quotes, "H3X4D3C1M4L" IssaMeHerobrian>...which is leet speak for "Hexadecimal". 4833583444334400000000> NOTCHBANE! ENDERDAGRON! HEED ME! pterodactylite>NEVAAAAAHHHH!!!! suddenly my vision swam. i had a headache so bad that i saw spots. they covered my field of vision. i somehow managed to equip my sword, and then i heard what sounded like the nether portal x100. meanwhile, i heard faint muttering in the background. when everything stopped, at first i felt relived. then i caught sight of myself in a mirror, and i wished i could have gone back to the loud noises, pain, and blindness. i looked like a human version of "4833583444334400000000". my minecraft skin looked exactly like it, down to the illumination provided by the eyes. then i looked at it. it looked like my minecraft skin. 4833583444334400000000> Your little friend stopped the full effect from taking place. However, it will come in 96 hours. Until then... 4833583444334400000000 has left the game. The full effect well, the fourth day has come. i can feel myself losing control. ella isnt have to save me now. i can only barely type this. if you see it, do not approach. good%ICVBye hauif&V FRIENDS %CURTC#TSg$%4 HA HA HA HA! The aftermath Chuck and Davy sat on the playground. "Ella sure seems upset," said Chuck. "She's finally lost it," said Davy. "She says that some friend of hers was possesed by an evil spirit, and that his soul is stuck in Minecraft." That reminded Chuck of something. "Speaking of Minecraft, there's this weird entity in my world. When I tried to kill it, it said that I was 'infected', and that bad things would happen." "How bad can it be? Probably just a noob trying to troll," said Davy. "How 'bout I go over to your place so we can kill it?" "Sounds great". Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Short